


Legends Only

by cubhyunjae



Series: SKZ and Dream [1]
Category: NCT Dream, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, They're all dorks, mythological creatures, this is a mess, weirdos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Mythical creature au with SKZ and Dream
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: SKZ and Dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636300
Kudos: 42





	Legends Only

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/nostalgicsese/status/1225939954351525890 these are edits I made of the characters

“Chanasaurus Rex!” Changbin screams at Chan while laughing loudly. 

“That’s a terrible nickname Changbin,” Hyunjin shakes his head and laughs slightly. 

“I’d use that insult more on Jeongin than anything,” Chenle sits at the lunch table smiling. 

“Fuck you. I’m a wyvern, not a fucking dinosaur asshole,” Jeongin shakes his head and puts his food on the table. 

“Cool it Jeongin. We don’t need another incident like last year,” Seungmin looks at Jeongin and sighs. 

“It was an accident!” Jeongin pouts and itches at the scales on his neck. 

“And that accident put Mark hyung in the hospital,” Hyunjin shakes his head as Jaemin and Jeno sit down. 

“I hear we’re getting five new transfer students,” Changbin smiles at Hyunjin and the rest of the group. 

“Really? Who?” Minho asks and snuggles into Chan while smiling.

“One of them is my little brother. He just moved here from Australia,” Chan smiles and looks as Jeno snaps his head towards the entrance of the cafeteria area. 

“What’s up?” Jaemin tilts his head before seeing a boy with golden skin and dog like ears, “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me,” Jaemin laughs and shakes his head. 

“Jeno? Jaemin?” the golden boy walks over to the table and grins, “Can I sit with you?” the boy grins. 

“I thought you were in Osaka with Yuta hyung,” Jaemin stands up and hugs the boy tightly. 

“I just finished my last semester with him. He told me I was stinking up his house with a wet dog smell. I should’ve beat him,” the boy laughs and hugs him back before hugging Jeno who hugs back happily. 

“Hi little sun! Hey guys! This is one of the new transfer students. This is Donghyuck. He’s a hellhound,” Jeno grins and looks at his friends happily. 

“Hey! I’m Chan. I’m an incubus,” Chan smiles and waves at Donghyuck. 

“Hi! I’m Minho! I’m a unicorn hybrid!” Minho smiles brightly and waves. 

“That explains the glitter,” Donghyuck grins at Minho who blushes lightly making the gold glitter stand out even more. 

“Hey, I’m Changbin! I’m a pixie,” Changbin smiles as his wings flutter slightly. 

“I’ve never met a pixie before! That’s cool!” Donghyuck smiles at Changbin. 

“Hi, I’m Hyunjin. I’m a vampire,” Hyunjin lays his head on Changbin’s shoulder. 

“Cute couple, but ew. Not in front of my single salad sir,” Donghyuck shakes his head. 

“Hey! I’m Chenle! I’m a nymph,” Chenle grins at Donghyuck who rolls his eyes. 

“I know who you are idiot,” Donghyuck flicks Chenle’s forehead who whines and as a vine comes and rubs his forehead. 

“I’m Jeongin. I’m a wyvern hybrid, lighting type,” Jeongin smiles at Donghyuck who grins. 

“Is that because you’re electrifying?” Donghyuck laughs as Jeongin snorts and shakes his head. 

“Donghyuck I hate you,” Jaemin laughs and shakes his head. 

“Join the club,” Donghyuck snorts and shakes his head while smiling. 

“I’m Seungmin. I’m a naga, or a snake hybrid,” Seungmin looks at Donghyuck and smiles while slipping his forked tongue out and smirking. 

“Put it away Kim Seungmin,” Jeongin growls and glares at his boyfriend. 

Seungmin chuckles and winks at Jeongin before shaking his head and smiling. 

“You’re a terrible person. I can’t stand you,” Jeongin rolls his eyes and kisses Seungmin’s cheek. 

Seungmin groans and begins to scratch at his scales while sighing. Donghyuck smiles at the group and lays his head on Jaemin’s shoulder while yawning. Jeno chuckles and puts pudding on Donghyuck’s nose. Chenle snorts and wipes it off before rolling his eyes. 

“How long have you guys known Donghyuck?” Chan asks and smiles as Donghyuck’s ears twitch slightly. 

“Since we were in diapers basically,” Jaemin grins at Donghyuck who nods his head. 

“Jeno and I are cousins, but Jaemin’s parents are best friends with ours so we were always together,” Donghyuck grins and snuggles into Jaemin and Jeno. 

“I met Donghyuck a couple of years ago when my family took a trip here. We met at a cafe and we all became friends,” Chenle smiles as Donghyuck nods his head and yawns again. 

“You tired pup?” Jeno smiles at Donghyuck who growls and smacks Jeno’s arm. 

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me pup and puppy,” Donghyuck rolls his eyes before eating his food. 

“I take it you’re not into the pet name puppy?” Hyunjin chuckles as Donghyuck nods his head, “I get that. Binnie hates it when I call him pixie stick.” 

“That’s cause it’s not cute at all and it sounds fucking stupid,” Changbin whines and shakes his head as his wings turn a reddish pink. 

“When does Felix start school?” Minho looks at Chan who pulls out his phone and smiles. 

“He just said he’s in the cafeteria with his friend Jisung,” Chan chuckles and stands up before looking at Felix who screeches and runs over with the blue haired imp. 

“CHANNIE HYUNG!” Felix screams and tackle hugs his older brother. 

“FELIXIE!” Chan hugs him back tightly and laughs softly. 

“Well fuck me too I guess,” Jisung rolls his eyes and juts his hip out. 

Donghyuck blushes a deep red while looking at the blue haired imp. Jaemin smirks and elbows Donghyuck’s side making Donghyuck growl. 

“Hi Jisungie!” Minho stands up and hugs Jisung tightly and smiling. 

“It’s been a while Han,” Hyunjin smirks as Jisung rolls his eyes and hugs him before hugging Changbin. 

“Hi Jeonginnie! Hi Seungminnie!” Jisung grins at the two youngers. 

“Hi Han,” Seungmin and Jeongin chuckle softly. 

“Care to introduce us to the four we don’t recognize?” Felix tilts his head and sits next to Chan. 

“Hey. I’m Jaemin. I’m a blue tiger shapeshifter,” Jaemin smiles at Felix making Felix nod and blush lightly. 

“Hi! I’m Chenle! I’m a nymph!” Chenle giggles happily as Felix inspects the vines smiling. 

“I’m Donghyuck. I’m a hellhound,” Donghyuck smiles and scratches at the back of his neck nervously. 

“I’m Jeno. I’m a werewolf,” Jeno smiles brightly and waves at Felix and Jisung. 

“Well I guess we should introduce ourselves as well. I’m Jisung, or Han. I’m an imp,” Jisung smiles brightly. 

“I’m Felix! I’m a kumiho shapeshifter, or a nine-tailed fox,” Felix giggles softly as Jaemin’s eyes widen. 

“You’re a nine-tailed fox? That’s so cool! I’ve never met one before!” Jaemin grins at Felix. 

“I’ve never met a blue tiger shapeshifter before! Is that why your mark on your neck is what it is?” Felix tilts his head and smiles brightly. 

“Yeah! Do you have a mark?” Jaemin asks and smiles. 

Felix moves the collar of his shirt down to show the nine-tailed fox on his chest while smiling. Jaemin leans over and softly touches the mark before grinning as the fox begins to move slightly. Felix blushes a deep red as Jaemin sits back down. 

“Gay,” Jisung blurts out and covers his mouth making Felix snap his head towards him. 

“I will end your bloodline,” Felix glares at his best friend and smirks. 

“Felix, my bloodline ends with me anyways. I’m gay,” Jisung snorts and shakes his head and rubs his eyes, “So who here is taken so I know who not to flirt with?” Jisung asks and smirks. 

“Not us,” Hyunjin holds Changbin’s hand smiling. 

“Am out of the flirting picture,” Seungmin snorts as Jeongin smiles and nods. 

“Flirt with me and you’ll get an incubus horn up your ass,” Minho laughs as Jisung winks and nods. 

“Jaemin is out of the picture too,” Jisung picks at his nail polish. 

“What? How? I’m single?” Jaemin asks confused. 

“I think a little fox has silently staked a claim,” Jisung smirks as Felix smacks Jisung’s arm. 

“As cute as you are, I think someone has his eyes on you,” Jeno winks at Jisung who looks at Donghyuck who was completely oblivious that he was being talked about. 

“I guess I’ll just have to make him be verbal about it,” Jisung winks and unbuttons his top button making Felix gag and roll his eyes. 

“My pixie senses are tingling. There’s a demon around looking for one of us,” Changbin moves his head to look at the entrance and sees a red eyed demon looking around the cafeteria. 

“I’m a demon and I’m looking at Minho,” Chan growls out and Minho blushes. 

“I’m not talking about you viagra demon,” Changbin rolls his eyes making the entire table erupt into laughter. 

Within seconds a faerie and demon are standing by the table looking at Chenle. 

“The last two transfer students I’m assuming,” Chan chuckles and smiles. 

“Renjun, demon. This is Jisung, a faerie. I’m here to kick the nymph’s ass,” Renjun glares at Chenle. 

“To be fair, that could have been anyone,” Chenle shrugs his shoulders. 

“You’re an idiot Zhong. Your leaves left a trail,” Renjun glares more as the faerie stands and blushes. 

“To be fair, there are other nymphs in this school,” Chenle sighs and shakes his head, “Always assuming it’s me.” 

“YOU’RE THE ONLY FUCKING NYMPH IN MY CLASS YOU PEA BRAINED MORON!” Renjun glares. 

“Oh my ears,” Jeno groans and rubs his ears. 

“Pipe it down dog,” Renjun glares at Jeno before blushing, “I’m sorry. I’m just upset at Chenle putting his stupid tree sap on my notebook,” Renjun frowns and looks down. 

“Chenle will buy you a new one. Sit down,” Jeno smiles, making Chenle scoff and look at him. 

“I’m sorry for putting sap on it. I didn’t realize it was that important to you. It’s just been a while since I’ve seen my big cousin,” Chenle frowns making the mouse like faerie frown and sit next to Renjun then elbow the older boy. 

“I’m sorry for getting so mad at you Chenle,” Renjun leans over and hugs Chenle making Chenle grin and hug back, Chenle’s vines also wrapping around Renjun. 

“So you know Chenle, but anyone else?” Chan asks smiling at Renjun. 

“No, not really. Wanna introduce yourselves?” Renjun asks and smiles. 

The group sitting at the table begin to give their introductions while smiling brightly at one another. Renjun nods his head and begins to take mental notes about each of the boys and what they are. 

“So who are you?” Chan smiles before biting at Minho’s neck. 

“Christopher,” Minho’s rainbow eyes begin to shine an even more vibrant shade than they already are. 

“Ew. I’m Renjun. I’m just a plain ol’ demon. Nothing really special about me,” Renjun pushes up his glasses and smiles brightly. 

“And what about wings over there?” Donghyuck asks as he looks at the faerie. 

“I’m Park Jisung! I’m a faerie. Nothing cool about me either,” Jisung shrugs and sighs. 

“Oh shit. I need a nickname,” Han Jisung sighs and shakes his head. 

“We’ll just call you Han and call him Jisung,” Jeno nods his head as Jisung smiles. 

“I’m okay with that!” Jisung giggles and walks over to Han, “Can I touch your wings? I’ve never seen an imp in person. My parents were always so protective of me,” Jisung pouts as Han smiles. 

“Yeah you can. Just be careful towards the bone at the top. I don’t want you to hurt yourself,” Han grins as Jisung nods his head and gently runs his fingers over Han’s wings. 

“Am I really the shortest fucking person here?” Changbin gawks as his wings begin to turn a deep shade of red.

“Calm it Binnie,” Hyunjin leans over and kisses Changbin’s cheek. 

Changbin sighs and shakes his head before calming down and making his wings turn back to a normal shade. 

“This is one gay group,” Seungmin shakes his head and scratches at his scales. 

“You’re literally gay? We’re in a gay relationship Kim Seungmin,” Jeongin flicks his boyfriend’s forhead. 

“For why did you need to tell everyone?” Seungmin shakes his head then laughs when Jeongin shocks Seungmin. 

“Are they always like that?” Donghyuck asks Jeno while looking at Seungmin and Jeongin. 

“Gay or fighting? The answer is yes to both. They’re reptiles so they’re cold,” Jeno chuckles and smiles at the two. 

“Oh my god there’s an angel looking at me. I will punch him in the face,” Renjun glares at the angel who winks at Renjun. 

“Leave Mark alone. He won’t do shit. He’s dating a pixiu named Lucas,” Chenle giggles and shakes his head. 

“That’s kinda gay,” Jisung mumbles before giggling. 

“You’re kinda gay Jisung,” Renjun rolls his eyes and looks at Jeno, “Aren’t you friends with Kim Dongyoung? The rabbit shapeshifter?”

“Uh yeah. How do you know him?” Jeno tilts his head in confusion. 

“He visited my older brother Kun in China,” Renjun smiles at Jeno who begins to freak out. 

“YOU’RE BROTHER IS FUCKING QIAN KUN?! ONE OF THE MOST WELL KNOWN DEMONS?!” Jeno screeches and blushes a deep red. 

“He’s not that special please. He’s a big idiot who spends too much time with his stupid bakeneko boyfriend,” Renjun giggles and shakes his head. 

“That’s funny. Yuta hyung is a nekomata,” Donghyuck laughs making Renjun snort and shake his head. 

“What’s the difference?” Felix asks and rubs his eyes. 

“Nekomatas have two tails while bakenekos have one,” Donghyuck smiles at Felix who nods his head and slowly begins to fall asleep. 

“He’s had a rough day,” Han looks at Chan and frowns who nods his head. 

“We should get him to his dorm,” Chan stands up and looks at Han. 

“I can help,” Jaemin smiles at Chan who nods his head. 

“Has he met his dorm mate yet?” Minho asks Han. 

“No. We got here late and had to rush to class. His dorm is number 0325,” Han looks at Jaemin who begins to blush a deep red. 

“I was told my new roommates name was Yongbok,” Jaemin looks at the sleeping Felix in his arms. 

“Yongbok is his korean name,” Chan chuckles and shakes his head. 

“O-Oh,” Jaemin blushes and smiles at the group, “I can carry him to our room. Is his stuff already in there?” 

“It should be. The front desk guy said he could take it to the room,” Han smiles at Jaemin who nods his head. 

“Alright. I’ll text Chan hyung for your number Hannie,” Jaemin smiles and looks at the group before taking Felix to their shared dorm.

Jaemin looks down at the shapeshifter and smiles at him. Jaemin walks up the stairs to dorm 0325 and opens the door smiling. Felix begins to stir making Jaemin cling to Felix more. He didn’t want to wake him up. Jaemin smiles at Felix as he lies Felix down on his bed. Jaemin smiles and pulls the blanket over Felix before he texts Chan to ask for Han’s number. Felix rolls over on the small bed and begins to scream as he starts to fall off the bed but never hits the ground. Felix looks down at the giant blue tiger that was holding him up. Felix hugs the tiger and smiles brightly. Jaemin chuffs as Felix pets his head and smiles brightly. 

“Thank you,” Felix giggles and gets back on the bed. 

Jaemin gestures towards his ripped clothes on the floor making Felix tilt his head. Felix then nods and quickly covers his eyes as Jaemin shifts back and quickly puts boxers and some sweatpants on. 

“Do you tend to roll around a lot in your sleep?” Jaemin chuckles and looks at Felix. 

“Kind of. I fall off my bed a lot,” Felix blushes a deep red and looks at Jaemin who nods his head. 

“Maybe I’ll have to cuddle you so you won’t fall off,” Jaemin smirks as Felix blushes more and hides his face.   
____________________________________

“Hey! Donghyuck, do you know who your dorm mate is?” Jeno looks at Donghyuck and shakes his head. 

“My dorm mate showed up late so I didn’t get to meet him. They didn’t even tell me what his name was. I only know his initials cause his bag has his initials on it,” Donghyuck smiles at Jeno and shrugs. 

“What is it?” Han smiles at Donghyuck. 

“Uh HJS,” Donghyuck cracks his back before freezing when he realizes, “Oh.” 

“Well well, two hell species sharing a room together? That’ll be interesting,” Han’s normally green eyes flash a deep red before winking at Donghyuck then standing up and stretching, “Well I should hit the hay. My classes are done for the day. Care to join me dear Donghyuck?” Han smirks and holds his hand out for Donghyuck. 

“U-Uh sure,” Donghyuck smiles and takes Han’s hand blushing lightly. 

“Good luck,” Jeno whispers to Donghyuck as Donghyuck and Han leave the room. 

“Luckily Jisung and I share a room, but feel free to come over whenever. Just knock. Our dorm is two twenty-four,” Renjun smiles and takes Jisung’s hand, “Bye! Oh and Chenle you should come over for a video game night sometime soon. Bring that hot ass werewolf with you too,” Renjun smirks and walks away. 

“Does he know that we’re asexuals?” Jeno asks Chenle in mild shock. 

“He knows that I am. He is too,” Chenle rolls his eyes and laughs. 

“He’s an idiot, but it’s okay. He’s cute. Shall we head off my dear Lele?” Jeno snorts as he mocks Han’s earlier words. 

“Shall we my sir?” Chenle smirks and links arms with Jeno before bidding goodbye to the group and walking off to their dorm. 

The rest of the group stands up and splits off in their couple pair and walking to their dorms.   
______________________________  
For the next couple of weeks the group continues to get to know each other through jokes, embarrassing stories, and random facts from friends and themselves. It was now their normal lunch hour together and Felix nor Jaemin were nowhere to be seen. 

“Where the hell is Felix and Jaemin?” Donghyuck cuddles into Han while smiling. 

“I don’t know. We didn’t have any classes together today,” Han looks at the group before looking around the cafeteria. 

“WHY THE FUCK IS THERE A GIANT BLUE TIGER IN THE CAFETERIA?!” someone from the entrance of the cafeteria screams. 

“Found Jaemin. Which means he’s gonna be a tiger the entirety of lunch,” Jeno shakes his head and sighs as the blue tiger chuffs. 

Han looks at the tiger and sees the small kumiho laying on his back. Felix giggles and pets Jaemin’s head happily. Jaemin chuffs and nuzzles Felix’s neck smiling. Felix giggles and kisses Jaemin’s nose making him chuff again and nuzzle more. 

“Do you want me to feed you?” Felix tilts his head and asks the blue tiger smiling. 

Jaemin chuffs and nods his head as he nuzzles into Felix more. The rest of the group looks at the two in shock. Why were they so close all of a sudden? The only way that would be is because of-

“HOLY SHIT THEY MARKED EACH OTHER!” Chan screeches and looks at the two before Felix whips his head towards Chan. 

“Will you shut the fuck up? It wasn’t intentional that our marks touched! I just fall off the bed easily and so we cuddled,” Felix blushes a deep red as Jaemin growls at Chan who puts his hands up to show him backing off. 

“What does marking mean? Jaemin’s really the only shapeshifter I know,” Jeno looks at Felix who blushes. 

“It means when two shapeshifter’s marks touch and their animals are compatible and like each other, our marks will be linked together. Essentially we’re mates,” Felix looks at Jaemin who chuffs and lies his head on Felix’s lap. 

“What caused him to shift? He hardly ever shifts unless necessary,” Donghyuck looks at Jaemin who looks at Felix and nuzzles his thigh. 

“Just people getting on me for not knowing as much korean as them,” Felix shrugs as Jaemin growls lowly then opens his mouth when Felix offers his kebab to Jaemin. 

“That’s insane. That mate thing must be really strong,” Jeno looks at the two. 

“You only have one mate,” Felix grins and leans down before kissing Jaemin’s head as Jaemin chuffs. 

“I get that. Mates are such a rare thing to come by,” Jeno sighs and looks down at the ground, “Sadly I know I won’t have a wolf mate, which is why I’m on my own,” Jeno chuckles. 

“Wait how do you know that?” Changbin’s wings turn a shade of grey as he tilts his head. 

“Because werewolves, when they have wolf mates, will get a specific mark on their wrist and I don’t have one. It’s okay. I don’t care,” Jeno chuckles softly and looks at Changbin who nods his head as his wings turn back to their normal color. 

“That’s fucked though that they kicked you out,” Renjun sighs and scratches at his horns. 

“I went rogue when I was sixteen. That’s when I found out. I went on my own and lived by myself. It’s something I got used to,” Jeno smiles at Renjun and winks at him, “Hey when is the next full moon?” 

“Tomorrow. Why?” Renjun asks as Jaemin snaps his head up at Jeno while chuffing loudly. 

“Whats wrong Jaem?” Felix asks and looks at Jeno. 

“Jaemin and Chenle might need to switch rooms tomorrow,” Jeno sighs and lays his head on the table. 

“What’s going on?” Jisung looks at Han who shrugs his shoulders. 

“Jeno is going to transform and the only person who can help him control himself,” Chan sighs and shakes his head. 

“That’s okay. I can live without Jaemin for a night,” Felix giggles as Jaemin sadly nuzzles Felix. 

“Jaemin doesn’t seem like he can be without you,” Chenle chuckles softly.

Felix looks at Jaemin and rubs his head before smiling brightly, “It’ll be okay. You need to be with Jeno. He’s your best friend. It’ll be okay. I’ll be here when you get back alright?” Felix kisses Jaemin’s nose making Jaemin sneeze and chuff happily. 

“Damn. Jaemin is stubborn as fuck sometimes, but Felix holds so much power over him. Mates must be amazing,” Donghyuck looks at the two in amazement making Han frown and stand up.

“I think my class starts soon,” Han puts his headphones in and leaves the cafeteria frowning. 

“Hey why’s Han upset?” Donghyuck pouts and looks at Han leaving. 

“Cause imps don’t have mates, at least in the sense that Jeno and Jaemin do,” Minho looks at Donghyuck who nods slowly before catching on. 

“HAN JISUNG!” Donghyuck screams and runs out of the cafeteria after him. 

“Idiots,” Jeongin shakes his head and scratches at his scales. 

“Shut up Innie. Don’t blame them just because they’re dense,” Seungmin snorts and looks at his boyfriend. 

“Yeah yeah,” Jeongin rolls his eyes and snuggles into Seungmin. 

“I’m so confused. So Jaemin and Felix are mated, Jeno is gonna go all big werewolf mode tomorrow, Han likes Donghyuck, and Donghyuck likes Han?” Hyunjin asks the group as they nod their heads, “Oh.” 

“And someone has heart eyes for another person in this group,” Changbin giggles softly making Chenle and Jeno snap their heads up. 

“What?” they asked at the same time.

“Wait Jeno, you don’t like Chenle right?” Jisung asks the group making Jeno and Chenle burst into laughter. 

“That’s gross,” Jeno snorts as Chenle smacks Jeno with his vines, “No. Chenle has a thing for faeries. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have gym,” Jeno smirks as he walks out of the cafeteria. 

“I’m gonna kill him,” Chenle stands up blushing and runs after Jeno. 

“Well then,” Chan nods his head as Renjun and Jisung look at each other and shrug. 

“I’m gonna go hit the hay,” Renjun smiles and waves as he drags Jisung out of the cafeteria. 

“I should probably get Jaemin back to the room so he can put some clothes on,” Felix smiles and stands up with Jaemin who chuffs and sneezes. 

“Alright. We’re gonna go out for dinner tonight, we should all go,” Minho smiles brightly and looks at Felix who nods his head, “Great! I’ll get everyone together, I mean gathered up!” 

Felix nods his head in confusion but shrugs his shoulders, “Okay. I love you hyung. I love you Chan hyung, bye!” Felix waves and walks out of the cafeteria smiling. 

“Minho who are you trying to matchmake?” Changbin looks at Minho who blushes and shrugs. 

“Renjun and Jeno, Chenle and Jisung, and Donghyuck and Han. We don’t need to do Felix and Jaemin since they’re already mated, even if they aren’t boyfriends, but they will be. You know that Minho has an affinity for getting people together. It’s what makes him, him. Let’s be honest without Minho’s meddling, none of us would be in a relationship right now,” Changbin looks at the group who nods their heads in agreement, “I say we let Minho do what Minho does best. Be pretty and get people to admit their feelings,” Changbin grins as his wings turn a slight shade of orange for pride. 

“I’m in,” Jeongin smiles as Seungmin nods his head while looking at Minho. 

“It’ll be an adventure,” Chan nods his head while smiling. 

“I’m also in,” Hyunjin runs his tongue across his fangs and smirks happily. 

“Matchmaking Minho,” Minho’s eyes flash gold before turning back to their normal rainbow.   
____________________________________

The plan was set. Everyone was having dinner together since Jeno and Jaemin would be missing from tomorrow's events from the full moon. Minho would be at the center of the table so he could talk to each person. The group of fourteen all walk inside the restaurant and smile at the hostess. 

“Is this the reservation for Lee Minho?” she smiles and begins to grab menus. 

“Yes it is,” Minho smiles as she leads the group to a large clump of tables in the back of the restaurant. 

The group of fourteen sit around the tables, with Minho sitting so everyone could see him. The host writes down everyone’s drink order and then tells the waiter that will be helping them. Minho looks around before smirking. This was going to be easier than he realizes. Chenle is already sitting next to Jisung. Renjun and Jeno are sitting across from each other, and is that a hickey on the hellhound’s neck? No it’s probably just dirt. Minho shakes his head at the thought.

“So, Chenle, anything fun or exciting happening in classes?” Minho looks at Chenle as his eyes flash gold. 

“Jisung and I are partners for a project in environmental science. We’re gonna ace that project,” Chenle smiles at Minho. 

“Only because Chenle is a nymph and basically knows everything nature related,” Jisung smiles at Chenle brightly. 

“No way! It’s cause you’re incredibly smart and know more about real world problems than I do,” Chenle looks at Jisung who shakes his head. 

“You’re literally a nymph! You know so much more about the environment than I do! I’m just a lowly faerie who looks pretty,” Jisung looks at Chenle sadly. 

“Park Jisung you are so much more than that! You’re smart, funny, pretty, you can dance like no one else I know, and you know so much about little creatures! More than I do. You’re amazing Park Jisung,” Chenle grins at Jisung who blushes and shakes his head, “I mean it.” 

“But I’m really no-” Jisung begins but is immediately cut off by Chenle’s lips meeting his. 

Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun wolf whistle in the background as Chenle pulls away from Jisung happily. 

“That’s for not shutting up and agreeing with me,” Chenle leans in and pecks his lips again, “And that’s to reassure you that you’re amazing.” 

“Did you really have to kiss me in front of everyone Lele?” Jisung blushes and hides his face in Chenle’s chest. 

“Yeah,” Chenle grins and hugs Jisung tightly. 

The waiter walks over to the table to give everyone their drinks. The group begins to gather all the menus once they know what they want. The waiter pulls out his notepad and begins to write everyone’s orders down as they tell them. Once everyone has ordered their food the waiter leaves to put their order in. Minho turns towards Donghyuck who is in deep conversation with Han. Minho’s eyes immediately are attracted to the dark purple mark on Donghyuck’s neck. 

“Donghyuck? What’s on your neck?” Minho asks as his eyes turn that golden color Chan loves so much. 

“M-My neck?” Donghyuck blushes and immediately puts his hand over the mark before glaring at Han. 

“What are you glaring at me for?” Han scoffs and he takes a sip of his drink smirking. 

“Oh why don’t you tell the crowd please, because I fucking refuse to tell them,” Donghyuck glares at Han who chuckles softly. 

“What? You don’t want to tell them that you slammed me against a wall and your eyes got all deep red? You don’t want to tell them that you forcibly shoved your lips on mine? You don’t want to tell them that you shoved your tongue down my throat? You don’t want to tell them that you let me call you puppy before giving you a hickey and calling you mine?” Han smirks as Donghyuck blushes a deep red making the group choke on their drinks and look away from them. 

“My asexual soul,” Jeno shakes his head as Renjun nods his head.

“We aren’t even that bad when we kiss,” Jaemin looks at Felix who nods his head and blushes. 

“S-So, that was...yeah,” Changbin’s wings turn a bright shade of pink. 

“Anyways, Jeno, Renjun, what’s the scoop? I saw you two sneaking out of class the other day holding hands,” Jaemin looks at Renjun and Jeno who blush a deep red and Renjun sighs. 

“Alright fine. He asked me out a week ago and the other day he was struggling cause he was thinking about his family, so we left class early and went to the roof to talk about stuff,” Renjun smiles at Jeno who nods and smiles at Jaemin. 

“Well then,” Minho’s eyes turn back to their normal rainbow before Chenle screeches and looks at Minho. 

“YOU MEDDLER!” Chenle screams making Jisung hit his shoulder.

“Baby, you know that if I hadn’t you wouldn’t have kissed Jisung,” Minho smirks as he sips the rest of his drink. 

“So would now be a good time to tell y’all that Felix and I have been dating for two weeks?” Jaemin blushes and looks at Felix who smacks Jaemin’s arm. 

“Why would you tell them like that?” Felix whines and glares at his boyfriend. 

“It’s better than talking about porn like Han and Donghyuck!” Jaemin laughs as Felix blushes and nods his head. 

“It wasn’t porn!” Donghyuck and Han both shout at the same time. 

“Borderline,” Renjun and Jeno laugh and shake their heads. 

The group begins to fall into easy conversation as the waiter and several others bring their food out. They all begin to laugh and talk as they eat their food happily. Changbin and Hyunjin were cuddled up and talking about their classes. Jaemin and Felix were feeding each other while giggling. Jisung and Chenle were talking about details for their project. Renjun and Jeno begin to talk about the moon cycles and how they affect werewolves and demons differently. Han and Donghyuck begin a discussion about who got to shower first before Han suggests they share, which causes Donghyuck to blush and the group to laugh. Jeongin and Seungmin have a heated discussion about the difference of wyvern and snake scales and what’s the best way to take care of them. Chan and Minho look around the table happily as they watch the couples interact. Minho grins as his eyes turn an even more vibrant shade of rainbow. They were all happy, and this was the best thing he could ask for.


End file.
